


i got no use for moonlight

by challaudaku



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/challaudaku/pseuds/challaudaku
Summary: “I know it’s not a lot,” Davey says, watching Jack take in the room.“It’s more than what I got,” Jack replies.
Relationships: David Jacobs & Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Kudos: 57





	i got no use for moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> warning for the word “pansy” used as an insult/slur

“You want to come home with me?”

Jack gives Davey a withering look as he climbs up the fire escape, ending up sitting right next to Jack.

“And how’d you find me here?” Jack asks, giving Davey a faint smile. He ignores the initial question.

“I asked Albert,” Davey explains, tipping his head towards Jack. Jack rolls his eyes and looks back out towards the starry night sky.

“Yeah, he’s got no respect for privacy, so.”

“Was I disturbing something?” Davey asks, and Jack knows that if he asks him to, he’ll leave. Jack wasn’t particularly doing anything that warrants no distractions, but he  _ was _ alone. Still, the company ain’t bad.

Instead of asking him to leave, Jack merely shrugs. Davey can make of that what he will.

“Why do they call you Cowboy, Jack?” Davey asks, breaking the silence. Jack shrugs again, because they don’t, much, not anymore. “They should call you something like Dreamer, the amount of time you spend staring out into space.”

Jack smiles bitterly to the open air in front of him. He wonders if Davey is watching him, watching his side profile, watching the expression he’s making with those stupid blue eyes of his.

“That’s a pansy nickname, Dave,” Jack says, slightly bitter. “You sayin’ I’m a pansy?”

“No,” Davey says quickly, before Jack’s even finished talking. Jack snorts. “I’m just —” Whatever Davey wanted to say dies in his throat. They’re quiet, once again, and Jack wonders if Davey can see him frown from this angle.

Jack bites his lip, and he stares out at the stars and prays that Davey doesn’t know the truth. Jack would prefer to stay quiet about  _ that _ part of himself, but it’s not like he’s always the most subtle about it,  _ especially _ around Davey, and Davey’s got a brain. He doesn’t think the other Newsies will  _ mind _ , no, not when they probably already know — they ain’t dumb, neither — but it’s everyone else Jack is worried about. He already feels like there are whispers surrounding him, about the reasons he ended things with Katherine. 

He loves her, he does. Just… not like that.

He knows, rationally, he shouldn’t  _ care _ about what anyone else thinks — what are they gonna do, soak him? It’s just that…

Liking someone like…

Someone like  _ Davey _ .

Ain’t that something.

He’d prefer it stays quiet, that’s all. He’d prefer Davey doesn’t know about it.

“Would you like to come home with me?” Davey repeats, and Jack can’t make himself ignore him asking the question twice.

“Nah, Dave,” he says, swinging his feet back onto the platform and drawing them up to his chest. “I’m home here,” he says, spreading his arms.

Davey looks around for a second, and Jack can see the worry line form between his brow as he frowns.

“I’ve got a bed,” Davey offers. Jack pointedly  _ doesn’t _ look at him. 

“You inviting me to your bed, Davey?” he asks, glancing to his side. Maybe he’s playing it  _ too _ close now.

“Just thought it might be more comfortable,” Davey says, rapping his knuckles on the fire escape. Jack shrugs. It’s not too bad, honestly.

“What about the other guys? We’re just going to leave them out here?” Jack asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I can help you, if you’ll let me,” Davey says, looking down at his lap.

“But you ain’t gonna help the other guys, huh?” Jack asks. He’s looking for an out, honestly, by this point. He wants a reason to get out of this, to figure out some reason why he cannot and  _ should _ not go to Davey’s home.

“I’ve only got one bed, Jackie,” Davey replies, looking abashed.

And that nickname has Jack’s stomach doing a little flop. He doesn’t like it. 

“Alright, let’s go then,” Jack says, pulling himself up. 

“Really?” Davey asks, looking like he didn’t expect that to work. 

“We can, uh, take turns, right?” Jack asks, sliding his hat off and hitting Davey on the head with it.

“Sure,” Davey says, even though a small part of Jack feels like Davey’s not likely to extend his invitation to the rest of the fellas.

They two of them slide down the ladder and walk through the cold, empty streets of Manhattan, and in no time they arrive at a small apartment building, barely five stories tall. Davey gestures to it, and Jack nods in silent agreement, following him inside.

Once they’re in Davey’s apartment, Jack takes a look around, taking in the small, cramped space. It’s split down the middle, with a kitchen on one side and a living space on the other. There’s a table with some chairs in one corner and an occupied bed pushed into the other. Davey presses a finger to his lips and points to the bed before pulling Jack into a little side room.

This room is even smaller than the first, with barely any room left that’s not being taken up by the small mattress in the corner.

“I know it’s not a lot,” Davey says, watching Jack take in the room.

“It’s more than what I got,” Jack replies with a shrug, taking off his overshirt. Davey gives him a quick smile and starts to remove his layers as well.

Once they’re both in slight forms of undress, Davey lays down on the bed. Jack hesitates, if only for a moment, and squeezes in next to him. There’s not much room for them to be separate, and Jack wonders if Davey can feel his heart going a hundred miles a minute from this close. He  _ must _ be able to, with their bodies all pressed up against each other. 

Davey doesn’t say anything, though, except, “I’m sorry it’s cramped.”

“It’s a mattress,” Jack points out, and Davey smiles at him in a way that makes Jack’s heart beat even faster.

Quicker than Jack ever could, he drifts off to sleep. Jack stays awake for a moment and just watches Davey’s even breathing.

He’s gonna get soaked.


End file.
